2 Death Welle
by reapersama101
Summary: OCxEdward  lesbian Bella . Sam Evermore is a girl who had an "accident" in 1962. Now, 48 years later, she's still 15 and she's still living. However she's living with a burden; her second sight and now she has to help a fellow psychic or its Alice's death


PROLOGUE

When I was 15, I fell down Death Welle. It was just a well near my house. My friends, the locals and I called it Death Welle because there was an old ghost story that a local, James Welle, tripped over the edge and fell in. According to the story James conked his head on the way down and now his bones were caught in the ground, sticking upright like spikes.

And at a time, the well was sealed off because of the danger of "falling in". Some of the parents even joined in and said there was some kind of radiation. My best friend's, Beth's, parents were locked up for actually believing the stories. Beth moved into her grandparents' house a couple of towns over but she and I kept our friendship by letters and postcards.

But the summer of 1962, Riley Finn dared me to go and unseal the well. Now, girls may have been underestimated but I was scared. Heck, a boy would have been scared. But like I said, I was underestimated.

"Go on and I'll tell the entire school you ain't no coward." Riley encouraged, a sickening grin spread over his chin. "Shut your face, Finn," I called to him as I took cautious steps to the well. My voice was surprisingly calm even though my insides were shaking with so much fear they were practically vibrating. I was finally at the well now but my hands just would not move. _C'mon, Sam. It's just a well. As long as you're careful, it ain't gonna hurt you. _I thought. I nodded to myself before tucking my fingers beneath the space between the wooden cover and the actual brim of the cobblestone well.

The nails were already pried from the cover but I didn't think much of it at the time.

I made sure to be careful as I pulled the cover away from the well. The cover fell with a wooden _clunk._ Out of sheer curiosity I looked into the well. Before that day no one had the guts to actually look. And what I saw made me want to scream and run.

_"BOO!"_

I was shocked so much by Riley's immature surprise verbal attack that I quickly staggered forward. My knees buckled when they hit the brim of the well and my body pitched forward. Riley reached his hand out a second too late. It was also stupid of me to try and cling to the wall. My body scorched as I slid down the jagged wall, slicing my torso, arms and hands to ribbons.

My body finally tilted backwards and my body was relieved of the wall. My relief was short-lived, though, as I abruptly stopped falling, my body flopping upwards at the force. There were just a few issues; I was several feet from the ground and what was holding me up was one of James Welle's bones…stabbing me in the back.

For a moment my body was still, my eyes staring up blankly at the circle of light that was the high exit of the well. Then I sputtered and gasped at the pain in my back. Such _PAIN _was immeasurable. Spots blocked my vision until Riley's face appeared at the mouth of the well.

"Sam!" He called down.

"I ran and got help!" He cried out to me.

I wanted to nod, give a thumb up, _anything! _But all I could do was blink to give a sign that I was alive.

As I waited for the ambulance and whoever to come, I began to think of how stupid I was for doing this. I promised myself then that I would never obey another dare again.

Before I knew anything I was being wheeled into the hospital. Voices echoed at my ears, movements before my eyes but I couldn't hear and I wasn't seeing. The last thing I remember from that period before the surgery was a mask being placed on my face and my father's horrified expression.

When I woke up it was to the pain in my back; the pain was horrible but endurable. It hurt like someone was slamming a brick-bag into my back but the pain had dulled since how I last remembered it; as a sharp, hissing break in skin and muscle.

I first looked at my arms. Just as I'd suspected both of my arms were clothed in thick, cream-colored gauze. I suspected my torso was just the same. I caught sight of my hair. The thick, auburn locks were freshly washed but un-styled and not thoroughly washed.

Next I began to hear. I heard a whir from beside me; the needle-thing that kept my heartbeat. But as I turned to the door I could hear voices; one was my father and the other I assumed a doctor.

"Thankfully the bone didn't sever any major arteries and didn't puncture either of her lungs. However, the bone did manage to knick her spinal cord. Her nerves seem to have remained intact but her body is reacting strangely." The doctor said. "How?" My father asked. "Her wounds are healing rapidly, her mental waves are going haywire; we believe it's due to the radiation." The doctor said. I frowned and looked down at my arms.

My hands itched to unwind the gauze and see what the doctor meant however my father chose that time to come into the room. He offered a sheepish smile to me before coming to sit on the foot of my hospital bed. He leaned forward and kissed on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better," I offered with a small smirk.

My father frowned at me. It was silent for a bit as my father thought about what to say next.

"Are you thinking any differently, seeing anything?" My father asked. I frowned at this. "No, not really," I answered. He nodded his acceptance at this. "Good. Do you want anything to read or anything?" He asked. "No, thank you," I sighed.

And this was how it went; talking to dad, refusing offers, etc.; until three days later. That was when they started. It started with a headache in the morning; pain medication wouldn't work so I stayed in my room with all of the lights off. Even the slightest sliver of light sent me to tears.

Then, halfway through the night, it came.

The smallest flicker behind my eyelids turned into a full-mode, full-color picture.

What I saw was in the same genre of horror as the bones in Death Welle. The image was an image, the scene of my father's study. The wooden floor was dotted in the center with a burgundy round rug. An armchair sat facing the fireplace, the side-table full of my father's half-read books and newspapers. The opposite end of the room was occupied by a wooden desk, cluttered with my father's work and a burgundy desk chair.

But the horror of the image was there, in the center of the study; my father hung by a rope noose that was tied to the ceiling fan. I wanted to scream at the sight but I didn't know where to run. _Pain medications are giving me nightmares. _I thought. _The must be! I'm not inn my father's study; I'm in the hospital. _I reasoned with myself.

But the more I saw it and the less I thought it was happening, the more I was convinced it _would_ happen.

A small whimper escaped me as the image began to fade. My mother had died years ago of an animal attack and my father had decided to raise me alone. If my father committed suicide, I'd be alone in this world. Loneliness has to be the worst thing in the world.

A tiny creak and a sliver of light pierced my beloved darkness. I pulled my head from beneath my pillow to face my father's exhausted weary features. My mind flashed to the picture of my father's suicide and I was relieved that he was still alive. My father looked years ahead of his age but he was alive.

"Samantha, I just heard." My father said. "You should've had someone call me about your headaches." He scolded me as he sat at the foot of my bed. I could see him by the sliver of light peering through the cracked door. "What about seeing things? Are you seeing anything odd?" He asked, concern peering through his voice. At his concern I decided not to tell him.

"No, nothing," I answered.

I guess I chose to not save my father.

Three weeks later my father committed suicide.

_**Chapter One: 2010; present:**_

I sighed slightly as I felt my oncoming headache. Two weeks was all it took. Two weeks before the first vision came to me in this new town of Halo, Michigan. I tugged at the chain on the lamp, turning off the bulb in the process. I shut my eyes before tilting my head back. I was used to welcoming the once-unwelcome predictions of the future. Well, at least the possible futures. If I didn't do something to stop them, they would occur. And sometimes even when I did do something about it then it still happened; good or bad, rain or…lightning. My eyelids were black, the sheerness of dark wavering, waning against my vision.

Finally the vision erupted behind my eyes, the feeling similar to tears yet more powerful. The vision was of the almighty wooden sign that signaled the beginning of Halo. Trees lined the background just as it was. The bright golden, rain-smeared graffiti of "Go ANGELS!" was lining the corner of the sign. The road was empty and silent for a slight, brief moment before the silence was broken by a loud hooting and the lingering honk of a horn. Four cars stormed down the road, the pace unnatural and speeding. The scene flickered a bit before it was narrowed in on a house near the outskirts of the town.

The four cars parked in front of the house. The house was an old brownstone mansion, too large for a lone person and even too large for the seven people that stepped out of the cars. Let me start with the Yellow Porsche. Two people stepped out, both looking the age of seventeen or eighteen. But I was one to know that you should never judge a book by its cover. The girl was petite, small ballerina-like with black hair reaching just barely to her shoulders. It was curled into sheer, shining ringlets with straight bangs. Her skin was pale, flawless, even against the unflattering lighting of the stormy Halo.

The girl wore a black dress, just barely touching her sculpted knees with capped sleeves and a lacy cardigan and a high collar along with very expensive, very painful looking black leather pumps. She never stopped looking like an eager beaver though. Her bright topaz eyes shone with excitement as she clapped her firmly French manicured hands silently.

The boy that stepped out of the car was just as breathtaking, flattering even in the light and the perfect man to assist such a fine lady. He also seemed to be around the later teens with his young exuberance. He seemed a bit distasteful, just a small bit solemn yet when he ever-so-often glanced at the girl, his eyes shone with hope, desire and adoration. His hair was filed in limp gold ringlets, just barely reaching his chin in the latest trend of boy-looks. His eyes matched that of hers, a forever golden with just a small shade darker. He wore a pair of jeans along with a white oxford shirt, neatly buttoned and tucked behind a brown leather belt with a semi-large brass belt buckle. Every bit of his presence oozed with southern chivalry.

We shall move on towards the red Hummer occupants. The two that stepped out were equally as beautiful as the others and yet one stood out more than the other; the girl. She had to be the most beautiful of all of them. The girl had long, flowing golden waves with pale, frail ivory skin that seemed to belong to an angel. The girl's face was perfectly sculpted, her eyes just a shade brighter than the others. She wore a white knee-length sweater-cardigan along with a gray metallic-looking sweater and a pair of jeans. What didn't fit, however, were the black rubber boots that she wore on her feet. She was ever more beautiful though. My self-esteem took a fatal blow just by the mental image of her.

The boy was almost equally mesmerizing. His gruff, male skin was the same shade of snowy white that all the others seemed to possess. The boy held a head of jet-black curly locks, just barely tickling the tips of his ears. His entire build made me believe he was a linebacker or at least a football player. He wore a ratty, old blue sweater with a cut down the neckline, just barely exposing his collarbone to match his blue jeans and pair of tennis shoes. He seemed to constantly be smiling or flexing his muscles. His eyes were bright, amused and constantly hoping to be never-endingly entertained. He had the look that could make every male model bow to his feet.

It never surprised me that the boy wrapped his arm gruffly and protectively around the angel's waist. She grinned up at him, making my self-esteem hide in a corner of my mind.

Finally there were the last three people. This odd number made me wonder just exactly what kept the loner alone. The final couple was the most mature; the parents of the family though their ages seemed so adjacent to the teenagers'. The woman beheld my attention with her mature, almost-French-like beauty. She had thick caramel locks down to her shoulders, just barely scraping the finish of her shoulder-blades. Her skin was the ivory that made me envious, the beauty that made me solemn, the shine that made me dark. The woman wore a blue dress with no more than three-finger straps and a skirt that was let loosely around her knees, leading my sight to a pair of blue pumps that seemed to be a deathtrap to any human. Her eyes shone with a love for the man beside her, her salvation and her soul mate that would never depart from her. Even death, I presumed, would never part them for once they die, their souls could join.

The man, the spoken-of soul mate, was mature in a way that seemed to me the wisdom of a monk or a priest though I doubted he was. His eyes held such maturity in the golden irises that the gold seemed to be dim compared to the golden soul. His hair was a faded blonde, just a shade brighter than his snowy pure skin. He wore a pair of black slacks along with a navy sweater with a white oxford shirt peering from the bottom, the neck and the cuffs. His feet were surprisingly covered in tennis shoes. He seemed so casual and yet I took him as the same wise man that reminded me of my father.

And finally, the loner was left last to my survey. Though the loner was last, he was far from least. The boy was yet another teenager and yet his features and handsomeness stood out most amongst the boys and men of the family. His hair was a shade of copper-like bronze, a shade dark and yet bright, outstanding to the most. His eyes were golden, rimmed with black and yet brighter than the rest, outstanding in all of his features. You could sink deep in those eyes. This was the Aston Martin owner. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt with a pair of jeans, his hands jammed roughly into the kangaroo pocket of the sweatshirt and yet his posture was perfect, ramrod straight.

The vision abruptly flickered yet again. Now the vision was narrowed in on a herd of our local deer in the forest, drinking from a watering hole. There were only ten or twelve of them. But the closer I looked the more that I saw that it was as though things were going in slow motion. Their drinking was slower; the entire frame was completely slowed to a snail-pace. I soon discovered why as the blonde-haired male who had been with the ballerina-like girl leapt from the trees, his arms flung out and his feet still in a crouched position from his leap. He was attacking one of them.

I flinched as I heard the sickening crunch of the deer's muscle and bone as the boy messily fed off of the deer. Then it appeared. Just above his head was the name; Jasper Whitlock. The vision flickered on a frozen frame of the girl with black hair; Mary Alice Brandon, "Alice". The vision framed the angel; Rosalie Hale. Then the mature woman was framed, reminding me yet again why I felt so poor about my beauty; Esme Platt Cullen. Next was the one I assumed as the football player; Emmett McCarthy. And second to last the vision showed who was the final mature character; Stregoni Benefici, Carlisle Cullen. And finally, the last, yet again, but not the least in the very much was the bronze character, the boy who amazed me with his eyes; Edward Anthony Mason.

There was a difference, subtle and yet difficultly obvious in Edward's name. The light that showed the names was usually a blue or a black, this one was a sheer golden script. Edward Anthony Mason…

The darkness of my eyelids returned yet again, ending the vision with my headache fading to a dim ache. I knew finality was held in that vision; a clearness that these people would arrive whether I interfered or not. So I would wait for the arrival. I was a bit disturbed that I was made to wait for a clan of…vampires! Of course the sense was obvious that they were pure was entitled in the vision. However, the mere imagination of what could possibly exist with vampires in this world.

I frowned in the dark. I wouldn't have to wait very long.

I stared into my mirror, frowning at my image. It wasn't that I didn't look very good but rather that I didn't change. I never changed. I'd noticed that in the fifth year of my new immortality back in 1967. My fifth year of being an orphan, of being alone…

My hair was cropped to my chin in sleek auburn streaks matted to my hair in a natural inward curve. My skin had a golden tan to it, greeting my hazel eyes with eagerness. I wore a black top with a V-neck so low I had to wear it with a sheer white camisole. The sleeves were twisted and curled into ribbons at the shoulders in a schematic, perfect beautiful way. The shirt was matched with a pair of hazel jeans and my favorite pair of death-defying four and a half inch heeled black leather ankle-high stiletto boots. The outfit matched me in an inquisitive way though my father never would have approved. Then again, my father never would have approved of me at all in my lifestyle now.

Immortality was never prayed upon, never bidden to us and therefore never allowed. We were not to ask, nor were we to accept. My father was very old-fashioned. I slid on my pair of white plastic bangles that used to have been my mother's "chic" jewelry. Back in the 1950s it was, but here it is retro.

I finally managed to fit in the six silver hoops in either ear; three hoops at the tips and three hoops at the lobes. I had decided to fit in with the multiple-piercings appearance. I mostly hid my ears behind my hair though. I took my leave with my keys in hand and my backpack in the other. As soon as I was out into the foggy morning I whirled around and began to lock the closed door. My house was a very modest brownstone house yet I could afford much more with my inheritance and the interest in my bonds.

I clipped the key-ring onto my belt loop as soon as I was finished and headed to my black Ford F150 Pickup truck. It was a beautiful vehicle that I loved to bring down to the shop just to see the boys admire it. I loved being a new decade girl. Back in the 60s, I would have been frowned upon for even refusing a ride from a boy much less owning one. I had the ultimate cover of having gotten my license early (under a false name though) from my book-smarts.

I sighed almost silently as soon as I was in my parking spot in the lot of the high school. Sure enough, there were three new cars being admired discreetly by bystanders. Then my shyness decided to take the lead in my train of thought. _Perhaps I was just being warned of vampires in the town. I was not meant to meet them but rather to stay clear of them. Besides, if I just go up to them and act an eager beaver then they'll think me forward. I'd rather not just yet. I should keep myself aloof…mysterious… _I thought. So I decided to keep clear of the family, the clan, for just a bit. I had done it for the rest of the school but rather that was as to not become attached to those around me. They are only mere mortals after all. I can't become completely attached to a "best friend" and just merely leave the second that school ends in my second year. Oh, I'll only have until the end of sophomore year as well! I will never become a junior. I had tried my junior and senior years before however I never truly fit in with the taller and older looking crowd so I decided to keep to my freshmen and sophomore years.

I stepped out of my truck, dropping a significant few feet before landing with a slight effect that caused me to crouch just slightly at the force. I reached up and shut the door, feeling absolutely small beneath my truck. Emmett glanced over and gave a round of boisterous laughter at my height compared to the car. I self-consciously pressed the LOCK key on my electronic key. The truck honked once before remaining locked.

I took a small breath through my nostrils before swiping my face clean. _Don't look at any of them. Don't look at any of them…if you're meant to meet them, then you will! However, if you meet them now and you were meant to stay clear…well, that's horrible! _I reminded myself as I made my way past the Cullen clan. I had to in order to get to the front doors. I gave a small sigh of relief as I was clear of them before whisking open the door.

A fresh bout of warmth burst through the open door and greeted me with open arms. I stepped into the school and began my way down the hall. My locker wasn't very far from the front doors so it was only a few seconds walk. I also got to witness the expressions of the bystanders as the Cullens walked through the door. It was very amusing to watch the entire beautiful clan step through the office door, the big one racing to go first. I chuckled to myself at the sight and opened up my locker after fitting in the com. I turned right in time to catch the gaze of one that I'd only seen in my mental imagination.

Edward's gave was unimaginable in the very least. My vision had done him no justice whatsoever. His face was so life-like, so real in front of me, his eyes shining brighter yet with a solemn sadness in the depths of the irises. His hair was no longer bronze but the shade of frozen blood; Hell's water. I offered a small smirk as I caught the sight of his family staring at him as if he'd gone whacko.

I shut my locker, my books now in-hand and smiled at Edward (albeit shyly) before heading off to my first hour. It wasn't very long before I arrived at the well-fitted classroom on the second floor. Today would be interesting.

=-=-=-=_**Edward**_=-=-=-=

First I spotted the absence. The others and I had just stepped through the doors when it was there; an empty, cold absence. The absence was not like Bella's absence of mind at all. Bella had been just a mere absence; this one put me in agony to not hear. I glanced around the hallway, attempting at not letting anyone aware of my actions. Not even my family was much aware of what I was doing. However, their thoughts all alerted me that they were watching for any sign of me leaving. I would not leave this time. Bella had asked me not to go to the Volturi and I wished to respect that.

Bella had taken Renesmee and left me…for, oddly enough, another female vampire; Tanya. Emmett believed it quite hysterical, Jasper was unsure of how to feel (amused or disgusted) and the others were sympathetic towards me. I was a mere stepping stone to Bella's true soul mate.

My eyes darted to and fro the edges of the hallway. Then, just as I was about to enter the office, I discovered her. She was a lovely and rare creature…a true female. The girl held her posture straight, her hair kempt and treated. Her arms were tan and her back was to me and yet I knew this; she was the absence in my mind. The girl glanced at my family from the corner of her eye and let out a small, breathy chuckle, not unfeminine at all. She opened up her locker and I came to realize that she, as well, was new. Her locker was undecorated and oddly clean; no papers scattered the floor, no wrappers or decorations. Either she was insanely neat or she was new as well.

Then the girl saw me. Her eyes and mine locked at once and I was enveloped instantly in the swarm of hazel stone that were her eyes. She seemed slightly surprised and yet not so much. She was not as surprised as the others and yet she was all the more amused. Suddenly she let loose a smirk that almost, very nearly made my un-beating heart pound in my chest. I took a discreet, unnecessary shaky breath from the loose air around me. The girl was breathtaking and yet made those who needed not need the air.

My family's minds finally made to my consciousness and I glanced at them. Emmett was trying to understand what I was staring at. He had no clue it was a "who" rather than a "what". The others were all wondering the same, albeit a bit less amused. Well, all but Alice. Yes; Alice was ever the one to be the most…eager. The little pixie psychic attempted several times to peer at what/who I was staring at.

But finally the girl whirled around, shut her locker and then turned around. She flashed me the most amazing, shy smile that I could barely even think. I almost smiled back when Alice yanked me into the office.

By the time I looked back, the girl was gone. I turned to glare at Alice but she was grinning so widely it was blinding. "What is it, Alice?" I asked with an aggravated sigh. Alice rolled her eyes and pouted her lips but couldn't keep her smile on her lips. "Her name's Samantha Evermore, she transferred here two weeks ago, she isn't very social, she rejects every offer that she gets at anyone's social greeting, and she has a license because of her high scores in aptitude tests but rejects all transfers to higher grades." Alice tapped off everything she had learned within the past few seconds that I had had. I was a mind-reader and I didn't know that much about this girl. Alice was constantly…surprising.

But the anti-social bit was hardly believable. This girl was beautiful, to praise the least. _Samantha_…That was a very fitting name for her. But this was the very reason that I must stay away from her; Bella had been enough of a beauty and her life was ruined by becoming a monster. I didn't want that same fate for Samantha. If I became social with this girl, then I would only put myself in pain by leaving her. I would not fall in love with Samantha Evermore. But is that possible when I already feel as if I already have?

=-=-=-=_**Samantha**_=-=-=-=

The day passed rather quickly. Before I knew much, I was in the lunch room line. My eyes were quickly drawn to the Cullens as they made their way to the back where the empty tables were. There weren't many students in A lunch. But it appeared that they all had the same lunch together and the same lunch as me. _Very funny, Fate. Next time, why don't you just put me in a BIN OF KNIVES, huh? _It was very hard not to be pulled towards the Cullens. But after I was finished paying for my lunch I headed to the same table that I'd sat at for the past two weeks.

I frowned down at my food. It was spaghetti day…I scooped up a forkful of the spaghetti and fished it to my mouth, quickly indulged in a saucy fantasy. I watched as the students interacted. Well, the students that weren't the Cullens. And this was when it came…again.

I'd never had two visions in one week, much less two days! So it came as a surprise when the bounding headache pounded at my head.

My palm slapped against my temple at the pain of the headache however I quickly excused it. Thankfully no one had noticed. I placed my elbows on the table before clamping my head in my hands.

I shut my eyes against the piercing lights of the cafeteria and squeezed them shut until eventually all noises and feelings faded into nothingness. The darkness of my eyelids subsided to an image of the forest. A tall, slim woman stood in the center of the forest. Her eyes were a vivid crimson. Her hair was a thin shade of blonde, fitting perfectly with her snowy white skin. She wore a long, black velvet robe though her figure stood perfectly in the cloth. She was a vampire. The letters above the vampire's head was a vivid, pulsing red; Holly.

What was the horror of the image, however, (déjà vu) was who Holly was facing; Alice. Alice was perfectly still, a smile no longer gracing her lips but rather grim solemnity. She wore a black oxford shirt; open over a white camisole and a pair of jeans along with a pair of fuzzy black boots. Alice's solemnity disappeared, replaced by grim determination. She tilted her chin up, causing her hair to ripple back behind her shoulders. She shut her eyes against the cold air. I heard her let out a fierce, shaky breath as a single red droplet dipped away from her eye. She was crying blood. Then Holly attacked. My eyes flung open in a feeble attempt to stop the vision; it helped none.

I watched in horror as Holly ripped off each of Alice's limbs, beginning with her head. It was a despairing sight to see. When I was finally out of the vision, I realized first that I was alone. I realized second that I was not crying as I had wanted to do. Thankfully my face had remained cool and calm. I was alone in the cafeteria. I glanced around before standing up and picking up my backpack, preparing to leave. I left the cafeteria in a rush, bypassing the "B" lunch-goers. Then a single thought stopped me in my tracks.

_I am meant to save her. _

_**A/N: Please love me (even though I know no one is reading)! Give me reviews and tell me what you think. Reviews can help me make this story better or if you just want to tell me you like it then I LOVE YOU. I do not own Twilight however I do own the plot and I do own Death Welle and Halo, Michigan and Samantha and all the OC(s). LOVE ME AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**_


End file.
